Emirates Airline
Emirates Airlines is an airline based in Manila which serves routes around Southeast Asia. It's aims and goals are to serve the Filipino people. Based in Ninoy Aquino International Airport and focuses on Bangkok, the airline is growing inspite of the Financial Crisis and has a strong presence in the Filipino Market. History Emirates Airlines was formed after the bankruptcy of it's former airlines; PhilAsiana Airlines, PhilNegrense Air and Spirit of Manila Airlines. Starting with routes around the Philippines served by the MD-81 and after a month they dropped destinations and focused in Laoag, Manila and Bacolod. Fleet As of November 2009 the airline has a MD 81 and 2 Bombradiers. Orders have been confirmed for other aircrafts. Former fleet Destinations On movement to ~WingsofAsia~ the Airline has announced to serve Europe, Asia, Australia and America and with Intentions to flying to Africa. The Airline will serve Bangkok, Mumbai, Munich, Riyadh, Osaka, Singapore, Toronto, Anchorage and Auckland however due to fleet the airline will plan to have fuel stops in Dubai, Vancouver and other routes. Routes Manila - Bangkok - Manila Manila - Singapore - Manila Manila - Hanoi - Bangkok - Manila Manila - Bangkok - Singapore - Bangkok - Manila Future Destinations This is a list in which the airline intends to fly to. Australia - Perth, Darwin, Cairns Bahrain - Manama Brazil - Sao Paolo China - Hong Kong Egypt - Cairo India - Mumbai Indonesia - Jakarta Jordan - Amman Malaysia - Kuala Lumpur Lebanon - Beirut Mexico - Mexico City Nigeria - Lagos Kuwait - Kuwait City Oman - Muscat Pakistan - Karachi United Arab Emirates - Abu Dhabi, Dubai Singapore - Singapore Saudi Arabia - Riyadh South Africa - Johannesburg Taiwan - Taipei United States - New York, Los Angeles, San Francisco Qatar - Doha Services On Board Business Class Business Class seats, available on all aircraft, offer increased legroom, advanced seat ergonomics and personal drop-down LCD screens. The food service offers a full-course selection of Western, Filipino and Japanese Kaiseki dishes (the latter is offered on Japan-bound flights). A written menu is provided and orders are taken before take-off. The Business Class seats on narrow-body aircraft Audio-Video On Demand, and laptop power supply with a seat pitch of 39 inches (990 mm). Currently, Emirates Airlines is the one of the local carriers to offer business class on domestic flights. Amenity kits with toothpaste, hairbrush, knitted socks, slumber mask and toiletries from BVLGARI are provided in flights exceeding 2 hours. Economy Class On international flights (flights exceeding 2 hours), a basic amenity kit with toothpaste, slumber mask and socks is distributed to passengers. Like the economy class seats in other carriers, the passenger's footrests and tray tables are found in the seat in front of them except for bulkhead and exit seats, where the tray tables are embedded in the seats and footrests are on the floor. Each seat has an LCD screen which offers 1000 channels of entertainment from Games to Radio, Cinema to TV and to Communications. ATR 42 Economy class offers LCD drop down screens. Mood Lighting Emirates has mood lighting for all classes. The mood lighting actually depends on the time, during take off; when safety video is shown, the cabin lights are lowered and while on ascend, the mood lighting is turned on. While on board, when passengers are asleep, the mood lighting turned on; lowered, and also on landing, the mood lighting is lowered. Cabin mood lighting, when passengers are asleep. Duty Free DutyFree is on MD-81 flights where Passengers can purchase Confectionary, Watches, Toys, Liqour and many things that are on sale on board. DutyFreeNegrense Catalogues are available on flight. Off Board Lounges The Emirates Lounge has 2 branches in the Southeast Asia. Each lounge has Internet connectivity, a salad bar, magazine and newspaper racks and coffee bars. Emirates provides Lounges for ADARNA passengers, Sarimanok HIGH CATEGORY members (Adarna, Sarimanok, Sutla).These lounges can be found in: *Bangkok *Manila Financial Standing Emirates has the profit of $7Million each week with a half of it going to repairs and fuel costs. Its attempts before to rise in its former names and airlines has failed with the B737 and the A320. With the launch of the MD81 it became the most profitable in history. International routes have been temporarily suspended. Incidents 'October 12, 2009 '- Half of the flights of the Airline were cancelled because of technical difficulty and check up. The airline finally resumed flights by Noon suspending Bacolod flights and resuming with Laoag routes. Early 2010 Expected shutdown Rumors have been flying since September 2009 that the airline will temporarily shut down for 6-7 months due to unexpected personal problems by the corporate management. The President of Emirates on October 18, 2009 announced on Philippine National TV that the airline will shutdown it's services from January to June. It's lounge in NAIA will be used by other Airlines and its hangars will be occupied by Lufthansa Technik AG for 6 months. Its fleet will be acquired by another Asian Airline. However the Emirates Airlines website will update its news in its website to inform when they will once again fly the bright skies again. See also PhilAsiana Airlines (Former Airline name of Emirates) PhilNegrense Air (Former Airline name of Emirates) |}